This disclosure relates to a system and method for alerting to the use of a mobile device by a vehicle operator, and more specifically, this disclosure relates to discriminating between multiple sources of radio frequency signals to identify the use of a mobile device by the operator of the vehicle.
As mobile telephones have come into widespread use, people often use their mobile phones while driving vehicles. This is a dangerous activity that can significantly distract the driver's attention from driving-related task, which can significantly increase the risk of traffic violations and driving accidents. Commercial operators have banned all use of mobile devices in vehicles, but compliance is difficult to track, especially when other occupants in the vehicle may be permitted to use their mobile devices. This is especially relevant for commercial carriers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method which are operative to alert the owners or authorities to unauthorized mobile device use by the operator of a commercial carrier with reduced susceptibility to false alarms from the use of mobile devices by others in the proximate vicinity.